1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery boxes and electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device using a battery box.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional battery box includes a cover and a main body. A hook protrudes from the cover, and a latching slot is defined in the main body. The hook cooperates with the latching slot to latch the cover to the main body to fix a battery received in the main body. A button is further mounted on the battery box. When the button is depressed, the hook disengages from the latching slot. The battery box can be thus opened and the battery may pop out from the battery box. One problem with this battery box is that the button can be accidentally pressed and the battery disengaged from the battery box, even causing damage to an electronic device.